


what a feeling to be right here beside you now

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Louis, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash, idk what else to tag, okay like there is bare minimum plot, they take a bath together it's cute, they're married though so it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou, what’s all this?” Harry asked, voice soft and in awe as he took in the table. His signature dish sat perfectly arranged on their plates, similar to the first time he made it, a bottle of wine on the table with the glasses already full. Tiny candle flames danced in the dim lighting, creating a soft, romantic mood that had Harry smiling like a fool. “What is all this for?” Harry asked again, eyes wet as he looked at his beautiful husband. </p>
<p>Or the one where "we’ve been so stressed lately and I feel like I haven’t seen you all week and we haven’t …you know in month and I’m going to wine, dine, and pamper you and let’s take a romantic bath with wine and candles and then I’ll fuck and cuddle you into oblivion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a feeling to be right here beside you now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally the first thing I've written in months, and the first thing I've finished in years so if you even read this, thank you, it honestly means the world to me.
> 
> This one goes out to Ashley who has put up with me bitching about writing something for literal years. Love you, wife.

            The shrill sound of an alarm blaring rips Louis from the warm grips of sleep. Arm outstretched, he desperately tries to find his phone. After frantically searching, he knocks it off the night stand, sending it scattering to the floor with a sickening crack. Louis squints his eyes open in the morning light and grabs the phone, sliding his thumb across the screen to silence the piercing sound. He falls back into the bed, rubbing a hand over his face and sighing quietly, dreading another day in the business that has become his everyday life. Harry stirs beside him, letting out a load groan before rolling over and wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist. He nuzzles his head into Louis’ neck, leaving a soft kiss in the column of his throat, eyelashes leaving trails of affection as they brush across the soft skin. It’s moments like this that make the business worth it, however few and far between they may be.

            Louis closes his eyes again for a brief moment, soaking in the feeling of Harry in his arms, warmth of his body on Louis’ own spreading a feeling of peace deep into his bones. Louis sighs once more, happiness in the small moment before he kisses Harry’s forehead, signalling the other man to get up as well. Harry rolls over, rubbing his eyes and smiling, pulling Louis in for a kiss. After being together so long, not even their disgusting morning breath with stop them from cherishing the peace they have before the day start. Sunshine shining through the curtains, streaming onto the sleep mussed sheets; limbs tangled together as their lips move languidly, just enjoying the others presence.

            Harry smiles down softly at Louis, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek, before he kisses him chastely one last time. Harry untangles himself from the sheets and pads over to the bathroom. Louis rubs his hand over his face, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he pads into the bathroom after him, quickly making work of getting into the shower as Harry washes his face.

            After getting out of the shower, Louis finally feels like a semblance of a human being. He begins rushing around, sipping at the tea Harry left on the kitchen table and nibbling on a piece of toast. He rushes around, grabbing his keys and wallet, only having time to kiss Harry on the cheek as a goodbye before he’s rushing out the door.

 

***

 

            The day is busier than usual at the hospital, Louis having to deal with several emergencies that made his day more hectic. For starters, there was a young for who needed a shot from getting cut on a fence. And there was a mother with a sick baby that wouldn’t stop crying, causing many patients to come and complain about the screaming infant. The poor mother was trying everything in her power to get the child to calm, but the poking and prodding of the doctors were too much for the little child to handle. Louis felt bad for the poor girl, and made silly faces at the child until she started laughing. The relief on the mother’s face was worth the headache the pounded deep in his skull. The only semblance of relief Louis got was a small text from Harry wishing him a good day with an attached picture. The picture was of Harry, long hair pulled back into a tight bun, clearly at the bakery. He had a smear of icing high on his cheek, a sexy smirk on his face. The caption, a suggestive remark about licking him clean with a winky face at the end, accompanying the picture. Louis laughed, texting him back “ur sweet enough” before relaxing back and thinking about the implied remark.

            After thinking about it, Louis realised it had been about a month since Louis and Harry had time to do more than just sleep next to each other. Harry’s early morning shifts at the bakery combined with Louis’ long hours at the hospital made them both so tired at the end of the day, all they had time for was a quick dinner, some reruns on television and sleep; only to have to get up and do it all the next day. Seeing the smirk on Harry’s face in the picture sent white hotness running through Louis’ veins, imagining actually acting upon such a remark. Having been so distracted with their busy schedules, Louis hadn’t realised that Harry and himself actually hadn’t had sex in almost a month. Making it the longest since they started dating all those years ago.

            Louis sat dumbstruck in his seat, completely shocked that he had neglected Harry so much that he hadn’t even noticed their lack of sex life. Their intimacy, sexual or otherwise, was a major part of why they worked so well, and Louis’ slip of mind had him wondering why Harry hadn’t mentioned anything. Just before the end of his lunch break, Louis created a plan that he vowed to put into action before Harry got home from the late shift at the bakery that night.

 

***

 

            Louis rushed out of hospital, getting into his car and driving to the first place on his list. Still in his scrubs, Louis walked into the florist shop, letting the heavenly smell of sweet flowers overwhelm his senses. The colours, bright and fun, spread all across the shop in beautiful, perfectly arranged bouquets. Louis looked around, slightly overwhelmed at all the beautiful arrangements. Knowing Harry loved the cliché types of romantic gestures, Louis grabbed the most beautiful bouquet of red roses and went to the cash, paying quickly and rushing back to his car, driving home as fast as he could in order to ensure he had enough time before Harry got off work in a couple of hours.

            The first thing Louis did when he got into the house was put the flowers in water, leaving them on the table as he changed out of his work clothes and showered quickly, getting the smell of hospital off his body. After drying off, Louis put on a pair of joggers and a tank top so he didn’t soil the clothes he was going to put on before Harry arrived. Going into the kitchen, Louis started preparing the first meal he has ever cooked Harry, knowing that when Harry saw the familiar meal, he would be reminded of when they first got together. As the chicken began to cook in the oven, Louis started tinkering around the bedroom, making the place spotless and scattering some rose petals leading down from the hall into the bedroom and around the bed, as well as some leading into the bathroom. He set candles around the bathroom, ready to be lit while he had Harry distracted in the bedroom. He left a single rose in the center of their crisp white sheets on the made bed. Feeling satisfied with the display in the bedroom, Louis went back into the kitchen and checked the food, ensuring the chicken was cooking well before starting up on the mashed potatoes. Harry was due back to be home in another forty-five minutes, meaning Louis had to finish up quick. He set the table, lighting candles and pulling out a bottle of wine they kept for special occasions. He put it on ice before he went up to their bedroom to change clothes, making sure not the disturb any of the petals scattered on the ground. He put on his maroon sweater that showcased his collar bones and his best pair of black skinny jeans. He fixed his hair into a soft fringe, knowing that Harry loved being able to run his fingers through the product-free strands.

            The timer on the oven went off and Louis ran down to take the chicken out, mashing the potatoes and keeping both warm in the oven for the remaining ten minutes before Harry should be home. Louis poured wine into their glasses and lit candles around the table. He dimmed the lights and put the food on their plates, placing them on the table and running to grab the rose from the bedroom, placing it on the table so he could give it to Harry when he came in. Louis looked at his reflection in the mirror in the hall, checking to make sure he looked alright as he heard the closing of a car door and steps to the door. Louis grabbed the rose and waited in the hall, hearing Harry enter and call out to him. Louis stepped around the corner with the rose, watching as Harry caught sight of him for the first time. His eyes scanned him from his bare feet to his hair, face splitting out into a smile as he noticed the rose in his hands. Louis smiled back at him, stepping forward and giving him the rose, Harry reaching down to pull him into a kiss. The kiss started out soft, Harry’s lips there with the faintest of pressure before things got more heated, with Harry swiping his tongue along Louis bottom lip. Louis pulled away, needing air and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before he grabbed Harry’s hand and led him into the kitchen.

            “Lou, what’s all this?” Harry asked, voice soft and in awe as he took in the table. His signature dish sat perfectly arranged on their plates, similar to the first time he made it, a bottle of wine on the table with the glasses already full. Tiny candle flames danced in the dim lighting, creating a soft, romantic mood that had Harry smiling like a fool. “What is all this for?” Harry asked again, eyes wet as he looked at his beautiful husband.

            “Just because.” Louis shrugged, smiling up at Harry with all the love in the world. Harry placed the rose on the table and took Louis into his arms, pulling him close.

            “I love you so much.” Harry whispered, cradling Louis like he was the most precious gift in the world. He kissed him once more, before he went to sit down. Louis pulled out his chair for him, before he sat down opposite him, having difficulty subduing his smile. They ate in the quiet, Harry briefly telling Louis how thankful he was, and talking a little bit about his day. Louis listened intently, watching the sparkle in Harry’s eyes as he animatedly talked about how his boss Sue had caught him taking the photo he sent him earlier, and how he just _knew_ that she knew what he was up to. Louis just laughed along and grabbed Harry’s hand from across the table, rubbing his thumb across the skin as they ate. Once they were finished, Louis got up and put their plates in the sink, grabbing Harry’s hand once more and pulling him down the hall. Harry saw the petals scattered across the ground and gasped, grip tightening on Louis hand as he turned him around. Louis looked up at Harry, grin spread so wide across his face that it almost hurt. Harry’s eyes were glassy as he cupped Louis’ face, pulling him down for a slow kiss, like they had all the time in the world. Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging lightly and loving the feel of Harry moaning against his lips. Harry pulled away, cupping Louis’ face in his hands and gently kissed his closed eyes, leaving tiny pecks on his eyelids.

            “I love you so much, Lou. Thank you.” He said, voice quiet, as though the slightest noise would disturb the moment. Louis smiled a massive grin, getting up on his tip toes and kissing him on the forehead.

            “No need to thank me, love.” Louis guided Harry into the bedroom, opening the door and letting Harry take in the sight. There were rose petals strewn all over the floor, the white sheets contrasting with the red. Harry stared into the room, mesmerised at the arrangement and stunned into silence. Louis watched on, biting his lip and wringing his hands together. “I hope you like it. I know it’s cheesy, but I just wanted to surprise you.” Louis murmured, voice soft and quiet. Harry, noticing Louis’ apprehension, walked over to his husband, cupping his face in his hands and tipping his chin up so he could look into his eyes.

            “Louis, listen to me, alright? You know that I always will love everything you do no matter what. Tonight has made me feel so special, and I can’t thank you enough. I love you with all of my heart, okay?” Harry said, waiting for Louis to nod before he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. They stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other’s embrace before Louis backed up, grin on his face.

            “I’ve got another surprise for you, wait here.” Louis walked into the ensuite bathroom, closing the door behind him as Harry waited. After a couple minutes, Louis immerged from the dimly lit room, hand outstretched with a soft smile on his face. Harry grasped his hand and followed him into the room.

            The first thing he noticed was the candles. Tiny lights flickered across the room, illuminating it with tiny sparks of orange light. The bath was filled, a heavenly scent of lavender wafting around the room, calming the atmosphere into something soft and warm. Louis had sprinkled the remainder of the rose petals around the room. Harry, completely shocked, grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him against him. Louis giggled and Harry put his thumb on his chin, tilting his face up before leaning in and pressing his lips against Louis’ own. Harry trailed one hand under Louis’ shirt, holding his lower back, just over the cleft of his arse. Louis nibbled at Harry’s bottom lip, causing Harry to gasp into the kiss. Louis kissed into Harry’s mouth, exploring the area he knew like the back of his own hand. The kiss quickly turned heated, more teeth and tongue than lips. Harry moved his hands up Louis’ back, hiking his sweater up with the movement. They separated as Harry lifted the fabric all the way up, immediately coming together again before the shirt even hit the floor. Louis pulled Harry’s shirt off, latching onto the column of his neck and sucking a mark into it. He nibbled softly before soothing it with his tongue, loving the vibrations of Harry’s moans under his tongue. Harry unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, pushing them down over his arse and kneading the exposed flesh in the palm of his hands.  Louis groaned into Harry’s neck, moving away from the purpling mark and began nibbling on his earlobe. Harry pushed his jeans and pants down, Louis’ cock springing free, half hard from just kissing. Louis made quick work of getting Harry out of the remainder of his clothes, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the tub. Louis got in first, motioning between his spread legs for Harry to sit in. Harry got into the tub, the warmth of the water wrapping around him and engulfing his body in an overwhelming feeling of bliss. He rested his back against Louis’ chest as Louis slowly trailed his hands all over Harry’s body, rubbing his shoulders and working the knots out beneath the skin. Harry sighed, tilting his head back to rest in Louis’ neck, relishing in the feeling of his strong, but gentle hands, slowly gliding against his skin. Louis rubbed his shoulder, fingers digging into the muscles in his back and up again. He trailed them over his chest, onto his pecks and back to his shoulders. He trailed down once more, tweaking a nipple and laughing breathily as Harry gasped and bit the skin of his neck. Louis moved his hands lower, over Harry’s abs and down, feeling Harry’s cock half hard beneath the water. Louis grasped him firmly, torturously slow in his movements as he brought Harry to full hardness, thumbing the head and watching as Harry bucked his hips up involuntarily.

            “Lou,” Harry whined, voice high and needy. “Please, no teasing.”

            Louis just smiled, squeezing Harry in his hand before taking his hand away, grabbing the shampoo beside him and lathering Harry’s hair. Harry groaned, both from the loss of contact and the feeling of Louis’ amazing fingers scratching at his scalp. Louis continued massaging Harry’s head, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. He slowly started to wash the soap out, tilting Harry’s head under the water and making sure not to get any in his eyes. He did the same with the conditioner before he grabbed the loofah and began lathering up Harry’s body. Harry closed his eyes as Louis moved the cloth over his back, onto his shoulders and down his chest. He washed around his groin, avoiding his cock completely and down to his legs. Harry squirmed, both loving the feeling of being pampered and resenting the fact that the attention wasn’t where he needed it to be. Louis slowly rinsed his body before he started trailing his hands again, working his fingers into the knots in Harry’s back. Harry moaned, as Louis moved his hands around his waist, gripping his cock once more and resuming the torturously slow pace of jerking him. He twisted his hand, tightening it just like he knew Harry liked as Harry bucked his hips up once more. Louis could hear Harry begin to pant, chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths, squirming so much that water sloshed over the side of the tub.

            “Lou, please.” Harry begged, drawing out the last syllable like it would somehow convince Louis to stop. Louis removed his hand and Harry whined high in his throat. Louis smirked, nibbling on his earlobe.

            “What do you want, Harry?” Louis asked innocently, snaking his hands up and thumbing over Harry’s nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs until they turned red and hard. He rubbed them between the rough pads of his thumb and forefinger, Harry arching his back into it as he keened.

            “I-I want... I want you. Everything. Anything, please.” He begged, bucking his hips into nothing and burrowing his face into Louis’ neck the best way he could at the angle he was at. Louis tsked, removing his hands from his chest and running his fingers through the soft strands of his hair.

            “I can’t give you anything if you don’t tell me what you want, sweetheart.” Louis said, soothing hands massaging his scalp once more.

            “Fuck me, Louis, please just fuck me. I can’t take the teasing anymore. Please,” Harry begged, voice breathless and high. Louis took pity on him, kissing his cheek and patting his chest once.

            “Up you get, love. Dry yourself off and lay down on the bed.” Louis said, helping Harry balance as he stepped out of the tub. Harry left the room, towel in hand and Louis smiled at his retreating form, overwhelmed with how much he missed this. He quickly drained the tub, blowing out all the candles, before he dried himself off, leaving the room and following after Harry.

            Harry was laid out on the bed, wet hair splayed out onto the pillow beneath his head, curls already starting to form in little ringlets. Despite having just had his hands all over it, the sight of Harry’s naked body still sent a shiver up Louis’ spine, as though he was that little teenage boy he was all those years ago.

            “Like what you see?” Harry joked, puffing out his chest and putting on his best attempt at a sexy face. Louis just laughed with his whole body, smiling like a fool. Harry put on his best pout, looking at Louis wish faux-sad eyes.

            “You know I do, baby.” Louis remarked, trying not to roll his eyes at his own cheesy remark as he climbed up Harry’s body, pulling the outstretched lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. Harry giggled underneath Louis, snaking his arms around his back and pulling him against his chest. Louis put his legs bracketing Harry’s hips, grinding slowly down onto Harry as they kissed languidly. Harry moaned, bucking up at the sudden friction as he sucked Louis’ tongue into his mouth. The kiss quickly turned heated, the pent up energy of not being together for so long getting the better of the two.

            Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, deepening the kiss as he continued the swivel of his hips, grinding down and creating delicious friction for both of them. Harry squirmed beneath him, trapped beneath Louis and practically pinned to the bed by the movement of his hips. Harry pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and looking up at Louis with dark eyes.

            “Please,” He breathed, voice deep and rough. Louis took pity on the poor boy beneath him, finally stopping his teasing as he reached into the bedside table for their untouched bottle of lube. He slicked up three fingers, warming up the liquid before be circled around Harry’s opening. Harry tensed up at the feeling, Louis gently rubbing his thigh and coaxing him into relaxing.

            “I’ll be slow, babe, I know it’s been awhile.” Louis said, waiting for Harry’s nod of consent before slowly pushing his finger inside.  He waited for Harry to adjust, waiting patiently as he wiggled his hips and nodded at him again to signal him to move. Louis slowly moved his finger, bringing it almost all the way out and pushing it back in. He immediately curved his finger, trying to find Harry’s prostate to mix some pleasure with the discomfort he was currently feeling. He found the small patch and started rubbing it, Harry jolting his hips up and moving them back down, trying to ride his finger. Louis put another one in alongside the first and continued his stroking, Harry starting to pant as the discomfort subsided into pure jolts of pleasure. He moved his hips with every thrust, Louis coaxing moan after moan out of the boy beneath him. He continued caressing his inner thigh, moving the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingertips and the feel of the muscles moving with Harry’s increased efforts to get Louis’ fingers further in him. Louis spread his fingers, scissoring them and trying to open him up further.

            “M’ready, please Lou.” Harry panted moving his hips frantically.

            “Just one more, baby. It’s been awhile, don’t want to hurt you.” Louis said, adding more lube on a third finger and pushing it inside, loving the feeling of Harry clenching tight around him. Harry moaned, grabbing hold of his cock and pumping it, the tip red and angry from lack of attention. Louis swatted his hand away, wrapping his hand around his wrist and pinning it to the bed. He leaned up and started sucking a bite into the spot below Harry’s ear. He tightened his grip on Harry’s wrist and whispered into his ear.

            “I want you to come from just my cock.” Louis said, Harry whimpering below him and squirming at just his words. Louis went back to his spot between Harry’s spread thighs, continuing the movement of his fingers and twisting them around, scissoring them some more as Harry continued to thrust his hips frantically. Louis rubbed his prostate one last time, Harry groaning loudly, before he removed his fingers and rubbed them on the sheets.

            Harry whined at the sudden loss, watching hungrily as Louis slicked himself up and rested the head against Harry’s hole. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis back, pushing his heels into his arse and trying to get him inside quicker. Louis leaned down kissing him softly and searching for his hand, intertwining their fingers.

            “You ready?” Louis asked, kissing his cheekbone. Harry nodded, leaning up and recapturing his lips. Louis slowly moves his hips, pushing the head inside and waiting. Harry moves his hips down while pushing his feet into Louis’ back, pushing Louis further inside. Harry moans, tightening his hold on Louis hand and running his hands through Louis’ hair. He tugs slightly, Louis pulling back from the kiss nip at Harry’s collarbone, sucking on it and creating another mark to match the many littering Harry’s skin. Finally, Louis bottoms out, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him as Harry waits to adjust to his size. Harry experimentally moves his hips, whining at Louis lack of movement.

            The sound is all the conformation Louis needs, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. The movement pushes Harry up the bed slightly, head tilted back and groaning at the sudden relief. Louis quickly builds up a rhythm, tilting his hips to try and find a good angle. He knows he’s hit Harry prostate because Harry arches his back, moaning high in the back of his throat and squeezes Louis’ hand where they’re still entangled. Harry wraps his free arm around Louis back feeling the muscles contract beneath the skin. He runs his hand up into his hair and pulls him down for a scorching kiss. The angle changes Louis’ thrusts, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on every time. Harry pulls back from the kiss, whining as he back arches off the bed, little ' _uhuhuh'_ s falling from his lips.

            Louis thrusts harder, pushing Harry up the bed with each thrust. Harry braces his hand against the headboard, holding on like it’s a life line. He direct, almost constant pressure on his prostate has Harry falling apart in no time, moaning and whining, words an incoherent mess as he chants Louis’ name.

            Louis can feel his orgasm building in his stomach, the heat building up and up as he continues fucking Harry with everything he has.

            Louis’ thrusts begin to get sloppy as he leans down to kiss him once more. Harry, completely out of it, just moans into his mouth, panting heavy and leaning his head back into the pillows.

            “Please,” Harry whines, dragging out the vowel as he thrusts his hips down to meet Louis. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s dick, stroking him quickly in time with his thrusts. He gathers the precum up with his thumb and makes eye contact with Harry, putting the thumb in his mouth and sucking it off. Harry moans at the sight, eyes squeezing shut as he comes. He clenches around Louis, sending him over the edge. After catching their breath Louis slowly pulls out of Harry, the later boy flinching at the sensation.

            Louis goes into the bathroom, getting a warm washcloth and wiping himself down before going into the bathroom and doing the same to Harry. He takings the time to gently wipe around his hole before tossing the cloth into the laundry bin and climbing into bed next to Harry.

            Harry immediately cuddles up into Louis, laying his head in the crook of his neck and pressing a soft kiss there. Louis gently strokes Harry’s back, caressing the warm skin as he feels Harry’s eyelashes dance across his skin.

            “Thank you for tonight.” Harry whispers, removing his head from his spot in Louis’ neck and meeting his eyes. Louis smiles down at him, eyes crinkling in the corners as he stares at his beautiful husband. Harry’s green eyes are glassy, but warm. The evergreen colour rivaling every piece of beautiful nature. His lips are red and shiny, puffy and soft looking. His skin is flushed, a beautiful rosy pink that runs from his cheeks to his chest. Louis watches as Harry scrunches up his face in the way that looks like he’s holding in a sneeze, but does it whenever Louis does something he finds cute. Louis leans in and kisses Harry, all soft and loving. They kiss because they have all the time in the world, the dying light of the sun dipping down beneath the horizon and casting shadows around the room. Louis breaks the kiss, lips parting with a soft smack as he rubs his thumb across Harry’s cheekbone.

            “Anything for my boy.” Louis says, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and scratching at his scalp. Harry rests his head back on his chest, nuzzling into him and wrapping an arm around his waist. They lay there in their bed, legs tangled together as they bask in the warmth of each other. Their chest rise and fall as they both slowly drift off to sleep, calmed by the breathing of the other. “Love you,” Louis says, a last thought before he loses consciousness. Harry snores in return, the soft sounds reverberating around the silent room. Louis knows it doesn’t matter, that Harry already knows.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me alive. Criticisms are always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: fondinglovers.tumblr.com :)


End file.
